Tú, yo y esta Luna
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Hinata no se enamoró de Toneri de un día a otro. Tuvieron que pasar muchas puestas de sol y varias lluvias de estrellas antes de que ella tan solo lo viera con cariño. Pero él nunca se rindió y ella a la final se enamoró (AU-ToneHina. Spin-off de Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar).
1. Caminando hacia el resto de mi vida

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, en cambio todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

**Tú, yo y esta Luna.**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

 _ **Caminando hacia el resto de mi vida.**_

 _ **(Hinata)**_

* * *

Cuando da un paso hacia adelante, ya no llora.

Las lágrimas se le han secado sobre el rostro, dejando un rastro salado que nace desde sus ojos enrojecidos, atraviesa sus pálidas mejillas y se pierde más allá del mentón. Pero ya no llora, quizá porque las lágrimas se le han agotado o porque sabe que no tiene caso hacerlo, ya nada va a cambiar. No ahora, no en ese instante. En cambio, da un paso más, y otro más detrás de este, acortando la distancia hacia ese futuro tan diferente al que se atrevió a soñar.

 _Que ilusa había sido_.

Arrastra los pies como sí se tratase de su ejecución, y aunque no lo es, ella se siente como si fuera una condenada a muerte. Las pocas joyas que lleva le pesan, el traje la asfixia y el velo oscuro le provoca una sensación de claustrofobia. Cuando soñaba con ese día, nunca pensó que su traje sería tan negro como las mismísimas profundidades del cielo nocturno. Pero al menos, el color encaja. Porque más que una boda, este parece el funeral de todas sus ilusiones.

Y no es como sí pudiera culpar a nadie, después de todo _ella_ fue quién decidió quedarse. Fue _ella_ quien aceptó la misión de Hamura y le propuso aquel trato a Ōtsutsuki Toneri. Fue _ella_ quien accedió a esa tragedia que aquel hombre de cabellos blanquecinos llamaba boda. Así que avanza, mordiéndose el interior de los labios y aferrándose a la tela de su traje, en un intento en vano de controlar el estremecimiento de sus manos.

Cuando llega al altar, no está su padre para entregarla a su futuro esposo ni su hermana dándole ánimos. No están ni Kiba ni Shino entre los espectadores, ni Kurenai junto a Mirai. No está su familia ni sus amigos. Solo está ella, rodeada de marionetas vacías y un hombre de parpados eternamente cerrados.

Y por un instante su corazón sangra — _se lacera, se desgarra, se rompe un poquito más_ —, porque no son los ojos azules de su sol quien la recibe, ni es la sonrisa zorruna la que se dibuja en el rostro del novio. No. Son unas cuencas vacías y una mueca ladina, que en vez de avivar su alma, la apaga. Y quiere llorar — _huir, correr, volar lejos de aquel lugar—_ , pero al contrario, acepta la mano del hombre y se posiciona a su lado.

— _Byakugan no Hime_ —susurra él, y en su voz se palpa la devoción y la fascinación.

—Ōtsutsuki-sama —dice en un gemido lastimero.

—Toneri —la corrige, tomando sus manos con delicadeza —. Desde hoy hasta el día de nuestras muertes, llámame Toneri.

Ella asiente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. _Todo eso está mal_.

— ¿Puedo llamarte por tú nombre, _Hime_?

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y afirma.

— _Hinata_ —dice, inclinándose sobre su rostro sin soltarla de las manos, como sí temiera que desapareciera —. _Ōtsutsuki Hinata_.

Entonces, la besa en la mejilla, sellando su nueva vida.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** ¡Hola! Esta historia es un **Spin-off** del fanfic " **Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar"** (ambas historias escritas por mí), en donde relato en un compendio de viñetas cómo fue que nació la relación entre Toneri y Hinata, cada una de sus vivencias, sus roces, besos y hasta el nacimiento de su hija. En fin, su pequeña historia de amor antes de que atacaran a la Luna y ocurrieran los sucesos de la historia principal. _

_Ya sé, ya sé, en vez de esta colección de viñetas debería estar publicando un nuevo capitulo, pero el verano ataco y las musas se fueron de vacaciones. Pronto actualizo, lo prometo. Mientras tanto, los dejo con esta colección que espero disfruten._

 _¡Saludos!_


	2. Cortando las cadenas

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _ **Disclairme** : Nada me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Tú, yo y esta Luna.**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

 _ **Cortando las cadenas.**_

 _ **(Toneri)**_

* * *

Camina en la oscuridad, como viene haciendo desde que es un niño. El sonido de sus pasos golpea las paredes, se vuelve eco y anuncia su presencia, rompe el silencio de aquellos pasillos olvidados y de paredes frías.

Las grandes puertas de madera se encuentran cerradas, no es que esperara algo diferente. No después de tantos días, no cuando ella sigue llorando y sus lágrimas empapan sus sábanas blancas. Sabe que llora por aquel hombre, por su hermana, por todo lo que ha dejado atrás. Llora por ellos, por ella misma, pero nunca por él.

 _Nadie llora por él._

Y cierra los puños, con fuerza, hasta que las uñas se le clavan en las palmas. Aprieta los dientes, en un vano intento de no gritar. Su chakra arde, estalla y por un instante su mundo de oscuridad se sumerge en una intensa luz blanca. Pero se controla, respira profundo y deja que la rabia fluya, lejos, muy lejos de él. No quiere hacerle daño, no a ella, su princesa de ojos blancos.

—Toneri-sama —le llama una de las tantas marionetas, y ve por sus ojos artificiales al hombre que es él.

—Estoy bien —dice, aunque no es necesario.

El controla a las marionetas, sus hilos y la energía que mantiene a la Luna brillando. Es él, hablando consigo mismo.

Cuando vuelve a tomar el control de sí mismo, abre las pesadas puertas y se adentra en la habitación.

Aunque sus ojos no ven, al menos no de la forma tradicional, sabe que la habitación se encuentra en penumbra; gruesas cortinas cubren todas las ventanas salvo una y la poca luz que se filtra apenas delinea las formas en la oscuridad. Y sin embargo, la ve. Como la vio por primera vez en sus sueños, con su largo cabello desbordándose a su alrededor, su cuerpo — _tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan hermoso_ — encogido en posición fetal y sus trémulas manos aferrándose a las sabanas. Llorando, como viene haciendo cada noche, cada día, cada instante desde que sellaron su destino.

Dio un paso hacia ella, luego otro y uno más detrás de este, hasta que alcanzo el enorme lecho que ni siquiera llego a compartir. Hasta entonces.

Toma asiento, y espera.

Lentamente, como una flor que se abre ante la luz, la mujer frente de sí alza el rostro y sus ojos se encuentran con sus parpados eternamente cerrado. La certeza de su belleza lo embarga, nubla su juicio y por un momento se olvida la razón por la que está ahí. Por unos peligrosos segundos, se permite pensar solo en él; en sus deseos, en su necesidad y en la soledad que siempre le ha acompañado. Y solo quiere tocarla, robarle los besos que le corresponden por ser su esposo y arrancarle a punta de caricias el susurro de su nombre desde sus labios. Pero en cambio, aprieta los puños y recupera la cordura, su mirada ciega vaga hasta una de las tantas ventanas, la única que se ha salvado de estar cerrada y el paisaje lunar le da la bienvenida.

Ella lo observa, con sus ojos rojizos y empañados de lágrimas; hasta que decide hundirse nuevamente en su tristeza, ahogar sus sollozos entre las sabanas.

Sus lágrimas le recuerdan a sí mismo. A ese niño solitario que deambulaba sin esperanza, encerrado en un castillo lleno de fantasmas y secretos, condenado a proteger un mundo malagradecido. Y él quiere limpiar cada una de esas gotitas saladas que empapan su tez, enjuagar sus mejillas y borrar los senderos que se han tallado por su rostro. Por eso alarga su mano, acaricia su piel e intenta detener el torrente que desfigura tal belleza.

Besa su coronilla, juguetea con su cabello. Absorbe su perfume, e intenta grabar cada pequeño detalle en su memoria.

Porque sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Él la ama, aunque solo sea testigo de sus lágrimas y no de sus sonrisas. Y antes de que se rompa en pedazos irreparable, él prefiere que sea libre. Lejos de él, en los brazos de aquel otro hombre, en ese mundo que nunca podrá ser su hogar.

—No llores, Byakugan no Hime —dice, aceptando nuevamente su soledad nuevamente—. No llores, yo la libero… la libero de su promesa.

Porque no quiere verla desmoronarse, no a ella, su princesa. Así que rompe las cadenas, la libera y no puede evitar las lágrimas que ahora empapan sus mejillas.

Y sin más, se levanta, dispuesto a aceptar su destino.

 _Solo, como siempre._

* * *

 _ **Nota:** He vuelto con el segundo capitulo. Está escena sale en "Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar", solo que está vez la narré desde el punto de vista de Toneri. Me ha parecido un pasaje triste de su relación, pero como dice el resumen de está historia: su amor no nació de un día a otro. Y he aquí, uno de los tantos baches que tuvieron que superar. _

_Disculpen que no he podido actualizar como quisiera, pero tengo hasta Diciembre para defender mi Tesis y ando muy estresada. Es más, no debería estar escribiendo nada, pero aquí estoy, escribiendo._

 _Espero que les guste este capitulo._

 _Cualquier duda o reclamo, pueden contactarme a través de EscritoraVerde en Twitter._

 _¡Saludos!_


	3. El deber nos hará llorar

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _ **Disclairme:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kinomoto._

* * *

 **Tú, yo y esta Luna.**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

 _ **El deber nos hará llorar.**_

 _ **(Hinata)**_

* * *

" _No confió en él, es mi deber protegerlos"._

No importa cuántas veces se lo repita, el dolor no disminuye. Duele, de una forma que es casi física. Se siente como un kunai que le ha lacerado la piel, triturando huesos y desgarrando los órganos, hundiéndose en lo profundo en su pecho. Tanto, que lo único que quiere es quedarse en su cama, encerrada en la jaula de oro en la que se han convertido sus aposentos, y llorar, hasta que la vida se le vaya en ello.

" _Neji-niisan, nadie más debe morir por mí._

 _Es mi decisión, mi promesa", s_ e recuerda, obligándose a incorporarse.

El día anterior su carcelero la liberó de sus cadenas, le ofreció la oportunidad de volver a su mundo junto a sus seres queridos. Por un instante, unos maravillosos segundos, se vio a sí misma de vuelta en Konoha, corriendo a los brazos de su hermana, rodeada de sus amigos y…

" _Naruto-kun"_ , se lamentó.

Pero no había podido.

El recuerdo de Neji muriendo en brazos de Naruto la inundó y tras él, se desbordaron un sin número de memorias. La sonrisa de Mirai-chan en brazos de Kurenai-sensei, la mirada orgullosa de Hanabi-chan tras el éxito de su última misión, Kiba-kun riéndose a todo pulmón mientras compartían una comida, el silencio de Shino-kun mientras apreciaban el atardecer…

Naruto siendo rodeado de luciérnagas, diciéndole que le amaba bajo un cielo estrellado.

" _No confió en él. No confió en Ōtsutsuki Toneri"._

No podía confiar en él cuando sus acciones se encontraban impulsadas por el rencor y la soledad; y ella, mejor que nadie, sabía cómo esas emociones podían convertir al mejor de los hombres en una amenaza peligrosa. Su deber era velar por la tierra como lo hicieron los primeros Hyūgas, como Ōtsutsuki Hamura le encomendó. Era su deber como heredera directa, el camino ninja que le habían heredado sus antepasados. El que ella había asumido por su propia voluntad.

"— _Yo jamás retrocederé en mi palabra —dijo, desviando su mirada hacia Toneri—. Ese es mi camino ninja"._

Y con aquella frase selló su futuro.

Toneri no le daría otra oportunidad, ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo había visto en el alivio se desbordó por su rostro ante sus palabras y en la forma en que se relajaron los músculos de su mandíbula, suavizando su semblante. Aunque, probablemente él no se negaría a dejarla ir sí algún día se lo pedía, pudo ver que no se rendiría, que él haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para convencerla de que se quedara con él — _nunca más solo—_. Y era justo esa determinación, la que le hacía desconfiar. No sabía sí esa resolución podría convertirse en una amenaza a su hogar, a sus seres queridos. Y ella no estaba deseosa por descubrirlo.

Por eso, se puso de pie. Dejando detrás de sí un revoltijo de sabanas y lágrimas.

Ella había decidido quedarse, no podía simplemente echarse a morir. Aunque doliera, si bien lo único que quería hacer era permanecer en la oscuridad de su habitación, hundirse en el océano de su pena, no podía perderse de aquella manera. No cuando era su deber era velar por la tierra. Había sacrificado tanto, _su mundo, sus sueños_ , por quedarse ahí. No podía perder lo único que le quedaba: _su vida_.

Así que, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se incorporó, se secos la lágrimas y sus dedos peinaron distraídamente su cabello. Ni siquiera apreció su reflejo en el espejo, tan solo salió de su habitación sin siquiera mirar a atrás.

Lo encontró en el salón, con la chimenea encendida y una taza de té ya frío olvidada en la mesa. Al sentirla, su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente, sus hombros se enderezaron y su ceño se frunció, para relajarse casi al instante. Una pequeña sonrisa, casi tímida, se dibujó en sus labios. Una mueca tan diferente a la que le había ofrecido días atrás, cuando aceptó su trato o cuando caminó al altar. Este gesto era diferente, esta sonrisa le recordaba a la de un niño pequeño, que no sabe cómo actuar ante algo que le emocionaba pero le aterraba al mismo tiempo.

—Byakugan no Hime, bienvenida —le saludó, invitándola a sentarse con un gesto de su mano—. No sabía sí me iba a acompañar, yo… yo lamento no haber preparado más té para usted.

Ella asintió, sentándose en el sillón más alejado.

—Aunque su té se enfrió —indicó, sin querer romper el silencio.

—Sí, hace un tiempo —afirmó él, sus parpados eternamente cerrados —. Tenía un sabor amargo, no pude pasarlo.

Ella apretó los labios, _no quería estar ahí_.

—Dicen: que sí uno no está en paz consigo mismo, el té tendrá un gusto amargo.

—No lo sabía, Hime.

Ninguno de los dos agregó nada más, ninguno sabía que decir.

La mirada de Hinata se perdió en el fuego, llamas rojas y anaranjadas ardían con fuerza, recordándole otro mundo y a otro hombre, a uno muy diferente del quién ahora era su esposo. Se encogió sobre si, abrazándose a sí misma y luchando contra las ganas de llorar.

" _La vida es muy injusta"_ , pensó.

—Puedes irte, Hime —dijo Toneri, sorprendiéndola, obligándola a levantar la mirada hacia él—. No es necesario que se quede aquí, sí implica que se marchite.

—No puedo fallar a mí palabra —contestó, dejando caer las manos en su regazó, se sentía derrotada—. N-no confió en ti.

—No debería —respondió, tras estar un par de minutos en silencio, su rostro no demostraba que sus anteriores palabras le hubieran molestado—. Pero te aseguró que cumpliré mi promesa, mientras la paz se mantenga, no haré nada en contra de la tierra. La protegeré en todo caso, incluso del Clan Ōtsutsuki.

Hinata levantó la mirada, posándola en Toneri.

—¿Del clan? Pero Kaguya está muerta, solo queda usted Toneri-sama.

Él hombre negó.

—No, hay muchos más como Kaguya. Los Ōtsutsuki del espacio son un clan fuerte, cazadores de chakra, buscan los frutos del Árbol Sagrado, su misión es reunir poder y conquistar.

—Pero…y-yo no sa-sabía.

" _Protege el legado de mi hermano"_ , las palabras de Hamura golpeteaban en sus pensamientos.

Él asintió.

—No es algo de lo que tenga que preocuparse, Hime —respondió Toneri, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella—. Yo me puedo encargar de ellos, el Buque de Energía los ha mantenido lejos todos estos años. Estamos a salvo, no hay de qué preocuparse —dijo, acuclillándose en frente de ella.

Yo no quiero que se vaya, pero tampoco quiero ver como se marchita en esta Luna. Le prometí que dejaría a la Tierra en paz, que no lastimaría a su hermana ni a sus seres queridos, si se casaba conmigo. Lo hizo. Su deuda está cubierta —explicó, tomando sus manos—. No es como lo imaginé, pero agradezco su presencia, Hime. Su lealtad, su voluntad, su sacrificio. Su compañía.

—Yo…

—Puede irse, le di mi palabra que mientras el mundo de Hagoromo esté en paz, yo no iba actuar. Confié en mí.

—Yo no puedo…—se lamentó, bajando la mirada.

Él asintió, sus manos sobre las de Hinata.

—Lo entiendo.

—Me quedaré —dijo, mordiéndose los labios y resistiendo las ganas de echarse a llorar en ese lugar—. Te lo dije anoche: _Este es mi camino ninja_. Di mi palabra, y no la romperé.

— ¿Aunque su luz se extinga? —Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño— No podría permitirlo.

—No es su decisión, Toneri-sama —afirmó, apartando las manos—. No confió en usted.

» Nunca planee esto, el destino me llevo a está situación, pero es mi elección proteger al mundo que tanto apreció, a todos a los que amo.

—Entiendo —contestó, alejándose de ella.

—No puedo romper nuestro trato, no cuando hay tanto en juego —susurró, más para sí misma que para él.

—Lucharé para ganarme su confianza —declaró, acercándose a la mesa y tomando la taza de té ya frío—. Y cuando eso ocurra, usted podrá marcharse con tranquilidad o permanecer a mí lado, sin reserva. Mientras tanto, le prepararé más té —agregó, marchándose.

Solo cuando él cruzó la gran puerta de madera, ella lloró. Porque hacer lo que se _debe_ nunca se le antojó tan doloroso.

* * *

 _ **Nota** : ¡Disculpen la tardanza! He tenido un grave caso de bloqueo de escritor, a parte de otros problemas. Intentaré actualizar todas mis historias lo antes posible. _

_¡Espero estén bien! ¡Abrazos!_


	4. Perdoname

_¡Hola, hola!_

 _ **Disclairme:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kinomoto._

* * *

 **Tú, yo y esta Luna.**

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

 _ **Perdoname**_

 _ **(Toneri)**_

* * *

Ella no confía en él.

Lo sabe, se lo ha dicho. Y él no puede más que lamentarse en silencio, caminando por los desiertos pasillos de aquel castillo, rodeado de fantasmas y con el alma seca, sin lágrimas que llorar. Sin ella, completamente solo.

A veces, la ve.

Caminando por los jardines, se sienta en la fuente y juguetea con el agua. De vez en cuando, se asoma al balcón y su mirada se pierde en el cielo, entre las estrellas y el vacío del universo, anhelando el mundo que dejo atrás, ese planeta de verdes y azules, y con la tierra manchada de sangre. _Su hogar_.

Él ha dejado de buscarla, solo la ve cuando ella se deja ver, siempre a la distancia. Ya no intenta encontrar su presencia, ni de acercarse a ella, mucho menos entablar una conversación. Sabe que ella no lo desea y él no pretende obligarla a aceptar su compañía, en un principio lo hizo y nada salió como él deseaba. _Ella lo odia_ , lo puede sentir en su piel, en la frialdad de su compañía y en la profundidad de su mirada.

Así que la evita, lo prefiere así. La _culpa_ , es pesada y corrosiva, y él solo quiere dar vuelta al reloj, regresar el tiempo atrás, y hacer las cosas de otra manera. O soltar sus cadenas, obligarla a que vuele libre, de regreso a su mundo y hacia _su sol_. Pero ella es terca, y él aprendió muy bien la lección: no debe obligarla. ¿La verdad? No sabe sí teme más su ausencia y el vacío que está dejaría, o su presencia con toda su frialdad.

Han pasado tres ciclos lunares, y él sigue tan solo como siempre. O peor.

Ese día, la encuentra en la biblioteca. No ha sentido su presencia, sus marionetas ya no la siguen; así que es toda una sorpresa cuando la ve justo ahí, frente a las estanterías repletas de libros y rollos, manuscritos de los primeros tiempos, cubiertos de polvo. Es la primera vez que la ve en ese lugar, así que no puede evitar detener sus pasos y jadear por la sorpresa.

— _Byakugan no hime—_ suspira, provocando que la mujer desvié su mirada de ojos blancos hacia él.

—Toneri-sama —le saluda, sin emoción en su voz.

—Disculpe, no esperaba encontrarla aquí —admite, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Él no podrá tener ojos, pero siente su mirada blanquecina sobre él. Es fría, afilada y desconfiada. A Toneri, _le aterra esa mirada_.

—Puede quedarse, Toneri-sama —dice Hinata, desviando su mirada hacia los libros.

—No quiero molestarla, hime —dice, bajando la cabeza—. No quiero herirla más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

El silencio es su única respuesta y por un breve instante, considera dar media vuelta e irse hacia sus aposentos. Lejos de ella, de la culpa, y sus errores. Y sabe que es un cobarde, alguien que no es digno de ella.

—Puede quedarse —susurra Hinata, rompiendo el silencio—. Yo regresaré a mi habitación.

" _Su jaula…"_ piensa él.

Escucha sus pasos, suaves y elegantes, y es su instinto el que actúa. La toma del brazo, sin apretar, sin forzarla, sabe que eso no ayudara, y por primera vez, dirige su mirada de parpados cerrados hacia ella.

— _Perdón_ —suplica, y las lágrimas se acumulan en sus cuencas vacías (¿Los ciegos pueden llorar? ¿Los mutilados? ¿Los malvados? Él no lo sabe) —Por favor, perdóneme. Es libre, por favor…

No la ve, pero la siente. Siente como con un movimiento se escurre de entre sus dedos y su respiración se acelera, escucha el palpitar de su corazón y el peso de sus ojos sobre él.

—No me iré —dice, y en vez de respirar aliviado, el aliento se le escapa —. No ahora, pero algún día me iré.

Y duele, porque sabe que no hay forma de evitarlo. Asiente.

—Lo sé —claro que lo sabe, desde el primer instante lo supo.

—Aún no puedo perdonarlo, Toneri-sama —le confiesa, pero su voz no suena tan fría—. Pero algún día lo haré.

Sin decir nada más, se va. Efímera, como la luz de una luciérnaga entre tanta oscuridad.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Volvi! No me quemen viva.


	5. Todo empieza a cambiar

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _ **Disclairme:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kinomoto._

* * *

 **Tú, yo y esta Luna.**

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

 _ **Todo empieza a cambiar.**_

 _ **(** **Hinata)**_

* * *

Los días pasan, y ella sigue igual. Aunque todo comienza a cambiar.

Las mañanas siguen siendo frías y las noches demasiado silenciosas, pero su habitación ya no huele a polvo y encierro, sino que se ha impregnado con el aroma del té, que cada noche recibe y que siempre deja enfriar, y el olor a carbón de las brasas de la chimenea. Poco a poco, el olor a flores y al bosque que tanto le recuerda a su hogar, comienza a perderse, reemplazado por el aroma de la Luna. Aún no sabe cómo describirlo, es una mezcla de minerales, huele como a un kunai oxidado pero también como a las piedras que rodean las aguas termales.

Aún se pierde al recorrer los desiertos pasillos, pero poco a poco comienza a orientarse en el laberinto que es el castillo. De vez en cuando, recorre los jardines con paso lento, apreciando el sonido de las fuentes de agua, dejando que su mirada vague desde lejos por los restos de civilización y sintiendo la caricia del viento en su piel. A veces, se atrapa disfrutando del paisaje Lunar y cuando esto ocurre, todas las alarmas suenan en su interior; se repliega y vuelve a esconderse en su cuarto, en su jaula de sedas y oro.

No quiere disfrutar la Luna, se niega si quiera a sentirse cómoda. Le sabe a traición. Ella renunció a su vida por _el deber_ , y por el _deber_ debe vivir.

Así que en vez de relajarse, se escurre a la vieja biblioteca y lee.

Lee pergaminos, rollos de jutsu y libros; muchos de ellos están escritos en una lengua hace mucho tiempo extinta, garabatos en tinta que para ella carecen de significado, pero que se obliga a entender. Los interpreta, les busca un sentido y una razón. Es entonces, cuando Hamura comienza a visitarla en sueños y le enseña. Son visitas cortas, le muestra fragmentos del pasado, a sacerdotes con trajes ceremoniales y cabellos blancos, rezando en un templo de plata y bronce; o guerreros envueltos en armaduras entrenando con una venda cubriendo sus cuentas vacías, o mujeres danzando a la luz de un sol blanquecino. Al principio no las entiende, pero luego comienza a ver los trazos, los símbolos y kanjis, y lentamente, años de historias perdidas comienzan a tener un sentido ante sus ojos. La biblioteca ya no se le antoja un misterio.

Necesita entender a los Ōtsutsuki, quiere saberlo todo de ellos, para así prepararse. _Ese es su deber, su camino ninja_.

Las marionetas han quedado olvidadas, centinelas sin vida que se disponen en los límites del castillo, en los recodos oscuros y ocultas entre la maleza, una capa de polvo empieza a cubrir sus hombros. Desde que Naruto y los demás se marcharon, no han vuelto a moverse. Las únicas que siguen funcionando son las marionetas en forma de sirvientas que la atienden, dos niñas de cabello oscuro y piel de porcelana, idénticas, a las que ha bautizado como Ichi y Ni, quienes les preparan el baño y le llevan vestidos y túnicas que se niega a usar. Y una mujer de cabellera blanquecina, la marioneta más cercana a Toneri, la que le sirve el té y le lleva sus comidas. La que siempre la vigila.

"— _¿Tienen algún nombre? —preguntó Hinata, cuando la marioneta dejó la bandeja con el té en su mesa._

— _No —contestó la mujer —. Pero soy como los ojos de Toneri-sama, así que puede llamarme Hitomi."_

Gracias a la presencia de Hitomi, no olvida lo que es y seguirá siendo: una prisionera. No importa las veces que Toneri suplique su perdón o que le diga _que es libre_ , ella sabe lo que realmente es.

No ha vuelto a hablar con Toneri, aunque su mirada siempre lo encuentra. _Es un hombre solitario_ , y Hinata se da cuenta de ello. Lo observa recorriendo los pasillos, perdiéndose entre las ruinas y refugiándose en el templo donde se está el Buque de Energía, se pierde en su interior por horas y cuando regresa, su rostro no refleja ninguna clase de emoción. A veces, lo ve entrenar, una técnica parecida a la de su familia. Aunque sus posturas son similares al Jūken, la técnica es diferente, más de fuerza que de velocidad. Su forma de luchar es más violenta, feroz; sí el Jūken es llamado puño suave, la técnica de Toneri no posee nada de suavidad. Y ella se pregunta, como recibir un ataque con esa agresividad.

De vez en cuando, coinciden en el comedor. Cuando ella decide abandonar sus aposentos y comer en el gran salón de banquete. Hitomi siempre está con ellos en esos momentos, observando. Normalmente, ambos se sientan en silencio, cada uno concentrado en el platillo del día y solo el sonido de los cubiertos rompe el silencio. Él siempre es el primero en terminar, le concede una reverencia a modo de despedida y parte en dirección desconocida, mientras que ella se queda con un sabor amargo en la boca.

De alguna manera, sabe que esto no es vida. _Ni para él, ni para ella_.

Pero ella no puede perdonarlo, no con tanta facilidad. No quiere ver ni su dolor, ni su soledad y mucho menos su arrepentimiento. Porque sí lo hace, está segura que perderá de vista su misión. Ella aceptó quedarse _solo_ para vigilarlo, para proteger a la Tierra de cualquier amenaza externa, sea de él, de la misma Luna o del espacio exterior.

Pero no puede evitar no verlo. No, cuando su sol ya no brilla, y ella se encuentra sumergida en tanta oscuridad. Aunque ha dejado de llorar, su corazón todavía duele. Arde, punza, la atormenta. Y se descubre enterrándose las uñas en las palma de la mano cuando lo ve, _lo culpa_ , y de repente, sus ojos le recuerdan a los del Neji de trece años cuando se ve al espejo. Y lo entiende, es el deseo de venganza, la ira, toda la rabia acumulada en su pecho, la que ahora se extiende por sus venas. Y sabe que ya no es ella, que no es la misma.

Todo comienza a cambiar, sin que ella pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Es de noche cuando lo observa entrenar en el jardín. No es la primera vez que lo ve en ese lugar, pero es la primera vez que se acerca.

Ha recogido su cabello en una coleta alta, lleva una yukata hasta mitad del muslo y vendas en las manos. Ha dejado su traje ninja sobre la cama, después de todo, ya no es la misma persona que alguna vez lo uso. Sin embargo, conserva el kuanai de su hermana, su peso le recuerda de dónde es y a quién se debe.

Toneri siente su presencia, detiene su entrenamiento y sus ojos de parpados eternamente cerrados se posan en ella. Por un instante, aprecia la confusión en su rostro, pero un minuto después está ha sido reemplazada por una expresión limpia, sin emociones, la de un ser sobrenatural. _El rey de la Luna_ , se recuerda.

—Byakugan no hime —dice, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—Toneri-sama —responde, a su vez.

—¿A qué debo su inesperada visita? —pregunta.

—Vine a entrenar —responde, deteniendo sus pasos a un par de metros de él.

—No quiero lastimarla, hime.

—Ya lo has hecho —dice, adoptando la postura tradicional de su Jūken—. Esta vez, estoy lista.

Puede ver la culpa deformar su rostro antes de que sus brazos fluyeran con naturalidad hasta adoptar las formas de su técnica. Sabe que lo hiere, pero de alguna manera la _culpa_ en él, la reconforta.

—No la volveré a lastimar, hime.

Y ella lo odia por eso.

Hinata es la primera en atacar. Puño derecho, patada, un paso atrás. Puño izquierdo, barrido, puño derecho, un paso adelante, patada. Se mueve rápido, es pura ofensiva, golpes y patadas que Toneri logra esquivar con facilidad, lo cual la enfurece aún más. Y aumenta la velocidad. Puño derecho, barrido, patada, puño izquierdo, otra patada, un puñetazo bajo, un rodillazo, un puñetazo al rostro, extiende sus dedos índice y medio e intenta golpear sus puntos de chakra. Su byakugan se activó en algún momento la batalla y su visión es un mar oscuro, donde el sistema de chakra de Toneri es lo único en brillar.

Logra golpearlo en su hombro, provocando un leve jadeo y dejando su brazo inutilizable su brazo izquierdo. Vuelve a aumentar la velocidad, más rápido. Golpea una, dos, tres veces, y los movimientos de Toneri comienzan a ser más torpes, sus repuestas ya no son tan rápido. Pero él no la ataca, nunca lo hace. Y ella quiere gritar, porque necesita eso, quiere sentir la ferocidad de sus golpes, la agresividad de su técnica. Porque quiere odiarlo, sentir que su sacrificio es justificable y que _su deber_ realmente es quedarse en aquel lugar.

Lo golpea en el rostro y ve la sangre que se desliza por la comisura de sus labios.

Entonces grita, se lanza hacia él y golpea, una y otra vez, hasta que él agarra su muñeca y aplica una técnica que la deja encerrada contra su cuerpo. Su espalda choca contra su pecho, su mano derecha aprisiona su brazo izquierdo y sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo. Siente el estirón en todo su cuerpo, como las piernas de él se enrollan entre las de ella y la presión de sentirse atrapada, su mundo se vuelve confuso, y pronto se encuentra acostada sobre él, atrapada en una llave que le recuerda cuando los niños de la aldea se enrollaban en una pelea.

—¡Te odio! —Chilla, sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro— ¡Te odio!

—Lo sé —dice, aflojando su agarre sobre ella —. Lo sé.

" _No, no lo sabes_ ", piensa ella antes de voltearse y comenzar a golpear su pecho con sus puños cerrados.

Él se deja golpear hasta que sus puños pierden toda su fuerza y sus lágrimas se han derramado sobre el rostro masculino. Entonces, su brazo derecho, él que no ha sido inmovilizado, la alcanza y la arrastra hacia él, y ella se hunde en su pecho, enrolla sus manos en su túnica y empieza a gritar y a llorar, se desborda sobre él. Sus piernas se enroscan sobre sus caderas, el brazo de él la envuelve y su calor se confunde con el de ella.

—Puede irse, Byakugan no Hime —le susurra, cuando sus sollozos comienzan a menguar.

—Lo sé —admite de mala gana entre hipidos.

—Yo no atacaré tú mundo.

—Lo sé —dice, apoyando su frente sobre su pecho—. Pero otros lo harán ¿verdad?

—Puede ser.

—Otros como tú.

—No, como yo no —contesta él, y siente su mano acariciar su cabello.

—Es mi deber el proteger mí mundo —dice, la garganta le arde por gritar —. Es el legado de Hamura, mi camino ninja.

—No, es mi deber —afirma él, presionándola contra él.

—No, era tú deber —contesta, rindiéndose ante su tacto y su calor—. Fallaste, incumpliste con tu legado y lo desafiaste, por eso Hamura me eligió _a mí_. Para proteger el mundo de su hermano. _Ahora es mi deber_.

Por un instante, ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna. Pero Toneri comienza a incorporarse lentamente y Hinata pronto se halla sentada ante él, siendo consiente por primera vez en la posición en la que se encontraban. El color tinta sus mejillas, enciende su rostro y por unos débiles segundos, siente que se va a desmayar por la vergüenza.

—Fallé a mi deber—admite Toneri, llamando la atención de Hinata y evitando que se desmayara—. Pero usted no debe pagar por mis acciones, hime.

—Yo…

—Por favor, perdóneme— y antes de que pueda evitarlo, lo ve inclinándose ante ella, de rodillas, suplicando su perdón.

No sabe que la impulsa a hacerlo, pero sus brazos lo alcanzan, envuelven y sus ojos encuentran los parpados cerrados; sus manos recorren su rostro y le ayuda a alzar la cara, hasta que ambos quedan frente a frente.

— _Te perdono_ —susurra.

Y lo besa.

Es un beso casto, en la frente, sin ninguna clase de sentimientos romántico asociado a ello. Una caricia, una promesa silenciosa. _El cierre de un trato_. Y antes de que pueda arrepentirse, se pone de pie y huye, se aleja corriendo de él, de su dolor y sus esperanzas, de todos los sentimientos de lástima que él genera en ella.

Lo deja, sabiendo que su destino está atado irremediablemente a él y su oscuridad. La luz nunca fue para ella.

Ya nada es igual.


End file.
